


That day

by Laisarre



Series: The Masters [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisarre/pseuds/Laisarre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Доктор снова встретил Мастера. Но эта встреча была необычной.<br/>Post <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2671433">The Story of Theta Sigma</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	That day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kris_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kris_soulmate/gifts).



> Post [The Story of Theta Sigma](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2671433)  
> Спасибо **kris_soulmate** за отбеченность, моар раз ;3

Мастер, как всегда, вернулся неожиданно. Ну, по крайней мере, для Доктора. Очередная планета, куда случайно приземлилась ТАРДИС. Как всегда, приключения, враги… и Мастер.  
Мастер, который снова стал правителем, но теперь не на Земле, а в одной из земных колоний.  
А вместо Люси у него был Доктор.  
Нет, серьезно.  
Здесь на улицах тоже были телевизоры, и Доктор испытал некое чувство дежавю, когда увидел на экране Мастера, но когда рядом появился он сам…  
Доктор даже пощупал свое лицо, чтобы удостовериться, что оно точно такое же, как лицо на экране.  
Что, черт возьми, происходило?

Эта странная ситуация помогла Доктору быстрее добраться до Мастера. Все принимали его за того… выглядящего-точно-так-же, кто вдобавок ко всему называл себя Джоном.  
Никаких самолетов и чего-то подобного. У Мастера были настоящий дворец, личные покои и охрана, которая не заметила, чтобы Джон из этих самых покоев выходил, а потому он не мог и снова в них войти.  
Впрочем, темница у этого дворца тоже была вполне ничего. 

Навестить Доктора пришли они оба. Джон стоял рядом с Мастером и спокойно улыбался, ничуть не удивленный тем, что за решеткой перед ним стоял его клон.  
\- О, какая удивительная встреча, Доктор, - сказал Мастер, немного улыбаясь. - Я как раз хотел познакомить тебя с, хм, тобой. Из параллельной вселенной. Он, кстати, тоже называл себя Мастером, забавно, правда?  
Джон на это тоже улыбнулся и взял Мастера за руку, посмотрев на него. Взгляд его на мгновение стал мягким и даже… обожающим, и Доктор нахмурился.  
\- Как это возможно? Ты… ты что, ты похитил его? Похитил и загипнотизировал? Мастер, ну это уже ни в какие рамки…  
\- О, нет-нет-нет. Расскажи ему, Тета. 

Джон - который на самом деле был Доктором, то есть Мастером, то есть вообще не должен был никогда встретиться ни с Доктором, ни с Мастером, ни с кем либо из их Вселенной - рассказал все. Это “все” было поразительно похоже на биографию Мастера, но на то он и из параллельной Вселенной, чтобы…  
Он прорвался в их Вселенную через черную дыру. Без какого-либо намерения так делать, просто не было никакого выбора. Кощей из его Вселенной решил все сам, как Доктор в их Вселенной когда-то решил все по отношению к Мастеру.  
В этой Вселенной он очень удачно оказался в том же месте и в том же времени, где появился Мастер, вырвавшись из Временной Ловушки.  
Небольшое недопонимание сначала, “разговор по душам” и в итоге решение сотрудничать. Они идеально подошли друг другу, вместе продумывали злодейские планы, выбирали самый жизнеспособный и приступали к его осуществлению. А еще у них наконец-то было то, чего они больше всего хотели. У Доктора был Мастер, у Мастера - Доктор, и они что, были счастливы? Похоже, так.  
Честно говоря, для Доктора все это оказалось несколько шокирующим.

\- Просто оставь нас в покое, Доктор, - с безразличием попросил Мастер в конце рассказа. - Захват всего одной планеты - не такое уж большое преступление. Мы, пожалуй, выберем другую, тут не слишком хороший климат, но, будь добр, не ищи ее. Лети к своим любимым людям, оставайся с ними, делай что хочешь. Нам, в общем-то, плевать.  
Когда их ТАРДИС дематериализовалась, охрана выпустила Доктора и просто ушла из дворца. Видимо, Мастер придумал запасной план (впрочем, видимо, уже не в одиночку) и заранее заложил во всех инструкции на этот случай.  
Когда Доктор вернулся в свою ТАРДИС, он тут же бросился к сенсорам, отслеживая путь чужой ТАРДИС, наблюдая, как она отправилась куда-то в прошлое, в далекую точку Галактики…  
И ввел координаты Сол-3.


End file.
